


Fairy Lights

by forestdivinity (ForestDivinity)



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDivinity/pseuds/forestdivinity
Summary: He got drunk before dinner was served. A pre-canon drabble from Klaus' perspective of Allison's wedding.
Series: One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/535576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fairy Lights

Across the ceiling, fragile fairy lights were strung. Each one so delicately placed Klaus knew it had to be deliberate - he wondered how expensive it'd been to get them perfect.

Allison, with her perfect wedding night: her perfect ring and her perfect dress - all shades of gold and cream.

She'd had only ever wanted to be adored; she'd certainly found attention in the spotlight, surrounded by people who didn't know her name.

_Number Three._

Her perfect wedding. Of course, they'd been pushed aside. Him, Diego, Vanya-

Luther hadn't come.

An expensive but empty wedding. At least the champagne was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos if you like!! You can follow me on [@ashayathyla2](https://ashayathyla2.tumblr.com/) for more content!
> 
> Join the [Elliot's House discord](https://discord.gg/dGg2Tb) to chat!


End file.
